Boom Shield
The Boom Shield is a bullet and explosive resistant shield wielded by Locust Maulers in Gears of War 2. Consisting of a central oval-shaped body bearing the Locust insignia that contains four retractable plates, the Boom Shield protects the user from head-on damage caused by bullets and explosions. The Boom Shield itself is highly resistant to damage, capable of taking direct hits from the Boomshot Grenade Launcher and Bolo Grenades without any loss of usability. Gameplay The Boom Shield is mainly used and dropped by Maulers, but Drones and Gears are capable of using the Boom Shield as well. Maulers, Drones and Gears will crouch behind the Boom Shield to reduce exposure to damage, severely limiting movement speed. While the Mauler can use an explosive flail in conjunction with the Boom Shield, Drones and Gears are limited to using only pistols in conjunction with the Boom Shield, such as the Gorgon Burst Pistol, Snub Pistol and Boltok Pistol, and can use melee attacks. Boom Shields can be dropped by switching weapons in the inventory away from the pistol. Ammo can obtained while the Boom Shield is equipped. Boom Shields also protect the user against Razorhail. A player will automatically lift the Boom Shield when in Razorhail; however, the player cannot use any weapon while using the Boom Shield against Razorhail. The Boom Shield has a unique execution when a player presses 'Y' near a downed enemy. The player's character will raise the Boom Shield with both arms and crush/smash the enemy's spine. Boom Shields are not limited to use as personal shields; they can be planted into the ground, creating cover for any player. Players can take cover on both sides of the Boom Shield at the same time. Unlike regular cover, players can move over the Boom Shield even if a player is taking cover on the other side. However, Boom Shields planted into the ground can be kicked down, even if a player is taking cover in it. Possessing a Boom Shield does not make any character impervious to damage. Boom Shield users are vulnerable from the sides, and back, and the feet are not protected in any way from gunfire. Mortars are capable of bypassing the Boom Shield by raining down bombshells from above the user. Bolo Grenades can kill Boom Shield users if they explode behind the shield. Players also suffer a decrease in mobility as their walking and turning speed decreases, and are incapable of performing combat rolls or moving into or over cover. However, players still retain the ability to roadie run at a reduced speed. Horde A common tactic in Horde Mode is to collect Boom Shields from dead Maulers and use them to block entrances into the player's safe zone. The Boom Shields must be picked up at the beginning of every round to prevent it from disappearing; the Boom Shield does not have to be replanted into the ground to prevent it from disappearing. Due to a patch, the boomsheild can now be kicked down no matter which direction it is facing. The multiplayer maps Pavilion, Ruins, and Day One all have a Boom Shield spawns. Other maps can have Boom Shield spawns if the Weapon Spawning option is set to the 'Cycle' . Glitches The Boom Shield is a cause of many glitches. As of Title Update 2, the barrier glitch has fixed. In addition, as of Title Update 3, the glitch enabling players to wield a 2 handed weapon with the Boom Shield has also been fixed as well as the the balcony glitch on Day One. However, the Blood Drive glitch may still work. Double-Wield It is possible for a player to wield the Boom Shield with a weapon other than pistols. The player will see the Boom Shield on his/her screen, but spectators, teammates, and enemy players can not see the shield (excluding the host of a game). Note that the sniper scope and the hammerburst scope can not be used with the Boom Shield, as it will not zoom, and the aim will not be calibrated. This can be especially useful as it lures enemies to attack you, but they will not be dealing any damage because they cannot see the shield. This is extremely hated by gamers, which they usually file a complaint after the match. However, this glitch is widely accepted by players in horde mode, since you are not facing players but AI. Some veteran players have been known to teach newer players to use this glitch in Horde as it will not only give the squad an advantage but will also increase the survivability of a someone who's new to horde. Players are still advised to avoid using this glitch in matchmaking and keep it isolated to Horde mode. Barrier In Horde mode you can use the shield to block enemies like Boomers or Bloodmounts from getting into your location. The down side: you can't get ammo and need to pick it up after every wave or it vanishes. There is also a very useful glitch with a boomshield on the map Day One. If you get a boomshield an then go to the balcony above the arcade then you can stick it of one of the balconies corners that have no cover and jump over it to get of the balcony. It is a very useful escape route. Blood Drive In a private match, or in Horde mode, on Blood Drive if you plant a shield on one of the steps coming down from a spawn and take cover when your friend is in front of you(or another player) and try to mantle you will glitch under the map, only being able to die from a suicide or being shot from one of the grenade spawns(players can shoot through the grates/pipes in those rooms). Second Boom Shield A new glitch has arisen with Title Update 3. Players who pick up a Boom Shield may encounter a glitch that in that they pick up a second Boom Shield after dropping or planting a Boom Shield into the ground. This second Boom Shield stays attached to the player's left arm, and can be seen by others. The player can use other weapons with this second Boom Shield attached, but it does not act a shield. It does not block damage but bullets will still make the deflection noises when they hit the second Boom Shield. The second Boom Shield does get in the way of a player's aim by blocking a portion of the zoom screen. If a player picks up a Mulcher or Mortar and drops said it, they cannot pick it back up. The shield will randomly disappear in battle. Currently, it is unknown of how to get rid of the second Boom Shield glitch other then by dying, as well as what causes the glitch and why and when it disappears. Tips *As stated above, the Boom Shield can be kicked over. No matter which way you plant the sheild, enemy infantry can kick it down. *As well as the balcony glitch on Day One and the undermap glitch on Bloodrive, On Security, if you place the shield at the lasers on either the right or left side where the Mulcher/Mortar spawn is, you can actually mantle over the lasers without being harmed, unless you didn't place it right. However, this only works in custom matches. You can also use this glitch on Fuel Station as well in a custom match if you place the shield in between the fence at the top of the lift. You can use it like the balcony glitch on Day One, however if not placed right, this can lead to a quick death. *Another glitch like the balcony glitch on Day One, is the Pavillion door glitch. During matchmaking, the doors at the rear of Pavillion are usually closed, creating fair gameplay as well as a safe place to spawn. Well, the door glitch involves getting the boomshield from the middle spawn point and placing it directly in front of the door. You can then mantle over the shield, through the door, and into the enemy spawn point. This is extremely usefull or extremely annoying in gametypes like Guardian. *The Boom Shield can be used to block razor hail in the campaign mode as well as on the Hail map (if you switch to custom weapons). You cannot shoot while blocking Hail and you are vulnerable to damage. Category:Weapons Category:Gears of War 2 Category:Locust Horde